Russet Sky
by sapphire-child
Summary: Charlie and Claire pause to watch the sun set. Written after season one, meant to take place at the beginning of season two.


Title: Russet Sky  
Rating: G  
Characters: Charlie, Claire and Aaron (duh)  
Genre: Mostly fluff with the smidgiest tinge of angst  
Spoilers: Season one  
Original Post Date: 14th July 2005  
Summary: Charlie and Clarie watch the sun set and then walk back to the caves together. Written after season one, meant to take place in the second season.  
Disclaimer: Lost is not mine in any way shape or form (as much as I may wish it was ;P)

She was sitting alone underneath one of the trees near the beach with her back against the rough bark, Aaron was nestled quietly in her arms and her eyes were falling shut against the lazy russet sky.

Charlie hovered uncertainly, watching intently, not sure if she would welcome his company. She looked so content, but then she looked lonely too.

Or was it just that he was lonely himself and needed her company?

He came to a decision and began to tread towards her through the shifting sand. He could at least say hello. If she didn't seem pleased by the intrusion into her solitude he would make his excuses and leave.

'Hello,'

Her eyes opened slowly to gaze up at him from underneath her hat.

'Hello Charlie,'

He hovered awkwardly, not certain whether this had been a good or bad reaction but when she spoke again her voice was even and soft, with a streak of amusement.

'Are you going to sit down or what?' she was shading her eyes from the sun with her hand.

Charlie lowered himself onto the sand slowly and leant next to her, against the tree. They sat there a while in silence, gazing at the waves, which had been washed with red light from the setting sun.

'Beautiful,' Claire murmured.

'Mmmn,' Charlie agreed.

Claire glanced away from the horizon to look down at her son, dozing contentedly in her arms. Charlie's eyes followed, he smiled a little and then went back to the horizon.

'We should probably head back soon,' Claire said presently.

'Mmmn. That's mostly why I came,' Charlie picked up a twig and twirled it absent-mindedly between his fingers. 'To walk you back.'

'Oh,' Claire was touched. 'You're sweet.'

'You're brave,' Charlie countered. 'Coming out here alone for the first time in over a month.'

Claire didn't answer for a moment, considering what to say. 'I couldn't stay at the caves every day,' she confessed finally. 'I like the beach too much.'

'Mmmn,' Charlie said again, this time with a heavy inflection of sarcasm. 'Me too. Sand fleas. Sand in general.' He glared at the sand lodged between his toes. 'Blazing hot sun. No drinking water. Then there's the ocean to drown in…'

'Why so pessimistic?' Claire scrutinised him. 'Don't like swimming?'

'Not really,' Charlie said grimly. 'I've never been particularly good at it and…' He hesitated, still toying with his stick before continuing. 'Well, I spent a lot of time here watching the ocean when you were…when you…' he trailed off, unwilling or unable perhaps to finish the sentence.

Claire didn't quite know what to say.

'Oh,'

She winced slightly; it was a pathetic counter to what he'd just said. Charlie continued to look at his twig intently and in order to cover over the awkwardness; Claire tentatively offered him the bundle in her arms. 'Do you want to hold him?'

Charlie didn't exactly brighten but he certainly looked pleased when he took Aaron in his arms.

'Do you see that Turnip?' Charlie gestured to the horizon. 'That's a sunset. Pretty nice one too. What do you reckon eh?'

Claire hid her smile as Aaron gave a great yawn.

'It is nice.'

Charlie began to hum under his breath, a collection of nursery rhymes and rock songs all mixed together in a diverse medley. Claire recognised a few of them and hummed along or mouthed the words quietly as she watched the sun sink lower and lower in the sky.

It wasn't until the last rays of sunlight were painting the horizon with streaks of gold that Charlie finally, reluctantly said, 'We really should start heading back.' He gathered Aaron more securely in his arms and made to stand up but then Claire mumbled something and he stopped very suddenly and turned to look directly at her.

'Did you say something love?'

Claire didn't look at him. 'I said, I wonder if we'll ever see a ship out there,'

Charlie tried not to sigh at this and settled back down again to listen, gazing down at the tiny child asleep in his arms. It appeared his humming had lulled Aaron right off to sleep.

'Do you think the ones on the raft will manage to save us?' Claire turned to look at him, hoping to see him looking back at her and felt a sharp stab of disappointed when she realised he was instead looking at her son. 'Charlie?'

Charlie continued to look at Aaron for a moment. Claire watched his profile carefully as he thought. At his blue eyes, his absurd potato nose, his jug handle ears, the stubble on his dimpled chin – all of them features so unique to Charlie she couldn't imagine him without them.

'I reckon they'll be back sooner or later,' Charlie said presently, his voice so soft Claire could hardly hear him above the sound of the waves. He then added, almost as an afterthought; 'whether or not they come back with a rescue party or not is anybody's guess though.'

Claire's stomach dropped._But you were so sure we'd be rescued…you even offered to…you said…_

'But I reckon they will.'

Claire felt something warm brush against her hand and realised dimly that Charlie had disentangled a hand from his hold on Aaron and placed it gently on hers in a gesture of comfort. He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling up at the corners.

'Come on love,' he said and struggled to his feet. Claire followed suit and took Aaron from Charlie, gently tucking him into the Bjorn. 'We'd best be getting back.'

The darkness swallowed up the path back to the caves and there were whispers on the air but Claire ignored them and instead reached out blindly for Charlie's hand and caught it gently.

'Thanks Charlie,'

Even though she could barely see him in the darkness, Claire could sense Charlie's surprise. He turned to look at her silhouette. 'For what?'

'For coming to walk me back,' Claire squeezed his hand gently then added; 'And keeping Aaron and I company.'

_And for giving me hope again._

Charlie chuckled lightly and squeezed her hand back.

'You're very welcome love,'


End file.
